A Broken Glass
by xsic
Summary: JoeySeto. Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.
1. As The Silence Breaks

**Author: xskyisclosed  
Rating: M (eventual NC-17)  
Summary: Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise. **

**Because you know, if you want it done right, you might as well do it yourself. :)**

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

**Thanks sooo much. **

**

* * *

****Chapter One: As The Silence Breaks**

_The sky is closed today.  
__So here I sit, waiting.  
__For a word that is hidden in clouds.  
__To take me back from here.  
__I'm hoping that this fever breaks when this smile spites my face._

* * *

It was Friday night and Seto Kaiba had been working late again. He was hoping to see Mokuba for the first time in a couple days, but instead he found the house just as he had left it, empty. It seemed as if Mokuba was never home anymore. 

_He's seventeen now_, Seto thought, _almost eighteen, old enough to have his own friends and his own life._

Seto put his briefcase on the coffee table and pulled out his laptop. At least he could take advantage of the quiet and finish up going over reports. But he knew perfectly well that the house was always quiet nowadays. Mokuba was either out with his friends or shut up in his room with other friends. Part of Seto was glad that Mokuba hadn't turned out like himself was back when he was seventeen, but the other half missed seeing his brother's huge smile whenever he entered the room.

Seto cast his mind back the latest fight that had broken out between him and his brother.

"_Come on Mokuba, don't you think you should start your homework, it _is_ 11:30"_

"_Get off my back…"_

"_I am responsible for you, and I want you to get good grades. It's late, and if you don't do it now you will tired in the morning"_

"_Jeez, since when did you turn into Gozabura."_

There is no way I could be like Gozabura, Seto contemplated, Mokuba was just angry that I made him do his homework.

That had been Wednesday. Seto hadn't seen Mokuba since their fight. Partly because he was working so much, but more so that Mokuba had started to loathe being in his presence and was constantly away.

His mind reverted back to the impending work, and he started to type away on his laptop, only looking up to occasionally check the clock.

When the words on the screen finally began to blur with each other, Seto finally decided to call it a night. Even though it was 12:45am, he was exhausted from his long day at work. He turned off his laptop and closed the screen, replacing it into his briefcase. Sleepily he trudged along the hallway and into the library where he would put his work things for the morning.

He set his briefcase down onto his desk, and just as he was about to turn his back to leave, he saw a couple of books lying on the floor near a shelf. Sighing and mumbling about Mokuba's disregard for his things, Seto bent down to pick them up and put them away.

As he was reaching down he caught a look at what the books actually were. They were his old high school yearbooks.

_What on earth was Mokuba doing looking at these old things_. He picked up the yearbook from his senior year and a dusty picture fell out. It was his senior photograph taken when he was eighteen.

_I guess I haven't changed that much_, Seto thought, eyeing the photo's stern expression. _It seems so long ago, when really it had only been five years._

But a lot can change in five years. Seto shook his head, _where did I go wrong? Mokuba no longer looks up to me and I am not the most important thing in his life, in fact I probably mean nothing to him. _

Seto's gaze fell down to the locket of Mokuba hanging around his neck. He flicked it open and stared at the picture inside. Back when we cared only for each other, he thought wistfully.

He could vividly remember the day the housekeeper handed him Mokuba's locket with Seto's picture inside. I found it shoved in the back of his sock drawer, she had said. Seto had been upset, but never questioned Mokuba about it, not wanting to cause another fight.

But enough about the past, he told himself snapping the locket closed. He took his senior picture and opened the yearbook to the middle, and slipped it inside. As he was closing the yearbook, a cluster of signatures popped out at him, causing him to hastily find the page again.

On a blank page in the center four names with short messages were signed. I forgot all about that day, Seto remembered back, and he read what was written.

_You're a great duelist, Kaiba. I'm glad we got a chance to play against one another more than once._

_-Yugi Motou_

Memories from his past came back to him. Duelist Kingdom…Battle City and everything else. _We've been through a lot together, Yugi and I._ Seto looked at the next signature and had to laugh.

_Hey Kaiba, Fuck you!_

_-Tristan Taylor_

Never really did like me too much, did he? Oh well. It's not like I liked him.

_HI KAIBA!_

_It was nice being in your class this year. Good luck with your business. I'm going to America!_

_-Tea Gardner 33_

Ugh, he shuddered, and good riddance. And finally, the last on the page had to be Wheeler's.

_Best wishes._

_-Joey Wheeler_

_062654118_

Seto was stunned, he never realized that Joey Wheeler had left him his phone number. It made him laugh that out of the four, only he left his number, the one that Seto himself had ridiculed incessantly all throughout highschool.

_I wonder how the mutt is doing_, he thought, bemused. _It's been awhile. _

Seto suddenly remembered what time it was and shut the yearbook, put it on his desk, and left the library.

As he settled in for bed, Seto's thoughts turned once more back to his highschool years.

"_I guess I'll have to teach you to behave, Wheeler, just like the dog you are."_

He laughed inwardly to himself. It was so funny to hear him growl after anyone would insult him. Maybe I should call him just to see how everyone is doing. I bet they all went off to college.

In the midst of that thought, another crossed his mind. Why in the world would _I _call Joey Wheeler, of all people?

But Seto was feeling lonely ever since Mokuba stopped acknowledging him, and he figured desperate times called for desperate measures. _Not that I am desperate of course._ He resolved that he would call Wheeler in the morning, just to catch up.

Just as sleep was about to overtake him, Seto let his mind wander back into the memory of the last day of school.

_It was a hot day and the only thought on his mind was changing out of his school uniform for the last time in his life. It was the last day of school and in only a few more steps he would be out of the school forever._

_He saw his limo waiting for him outside of the school and made a straight line for it._

_Seto opened the door and was about to set his briefcase down and climb in when he noticed Yugi Motou and his three stooges walking towards him. _

"_Hey Kaiba, wait!" he heard Yugi yell out._

_Seto sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes, "What do you all want?"_

"_We want to sign your yearbook, Kaiba," Yugi answered and Joey, Tea, and Tristan nodded their heads in the background._

_Oh well, I'll indulge the dweebs, he thought to himself._

_He handed his yearbook to Yugi and watched while he thought to himself for a moment and penned a few lines. After Yugi was finished he passed it to Tristan who scribbled a line or two and handed it over to Tea who signed it with her scented pink glitter pen. Finally it was given to Joey to write down his final words._

_Seto raised an eyebrow, and said with a smirk, "I didn't know dogs could write."_

_Joey muttered under his breath and finished writing. Seto looked at his watch and realized he had to be in a business meeting in a few minutes time. _

"_Well, see you later Kaiba," Yugi said._

"_What he said," Tristan added. Tea gave a short wave and Joey nodded his head._

"_Goodbye," Seto answered coldly. And with that, he shut the door. _

* * *


	2. Yesterday's Feelings

**Author: xskyisclosed  
Rating: M (eventual NC-17)  
Summary: Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise. **

**Because you know, if you want it done right, you might as well do it yourself. :)**

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

**Thanks sooo much. **

There is a quote in this chapter that I took directly from "Best Wishes." So this is my disclaimer. Vapidbreath wrote that little exchange, and I am just merely borrowing it.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Yesterday's Feelings **

_Now all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time.  
__But today I've wasted away,  
__For today is on my mind.  
__Slam. Thump. Thump. Thump._

* * *

"Where the fuck is everyone!" 

_Mokuba must be home, _Seto thought to himself. He looked at the clock, it read 1:00pm. _Wow, I really slept late. Good thing I decided against going to the office today. I better go see Mokuba._

After a quick shower, Seto changed and went to go say hello to his brother in the kitchen.

"Where the fuck were you?" Mokuba asked.

"Sleeping. Where were _you_?" Seto replied, a little too accusingly.

"Out. But I don't see how it is any of _your _business."

Seto knew he was trying to start a fight, so he avoided it and helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Did you have fun?"

Mokuba gave him an exasperated look, ignored his question, and left the kitchen.

Seto shook his head. Wheeler, he remembered, I guess I better call him.

* * *

"Get the door, Tristan. It's gotta be Duke." Joey shouted across the hall. 

Tristan made a face at Joey and went to go answer the door. Yugi turned to Joey and asked in a hushed voice, "Duke sure comes over a lot, do you think there's something going on?"

"The three of us have lived in this apartment for almost four years now, don't you think we woulda found out by now."

"Oh I guess your right. But we were never that close with Duke in the past."

"Hey guys!"

Yugi and Joey looked up. "Hey Duke," they said in unison, not noticing the enamoured look on Tristan's face.

"What are we going to do today," Duke asked.

"Well…" Yugi started but Tristan interrupted.

"Me and Duke are going to go for a walk because we need to talk about…work! Yeah work."

Yugi raised an eyebrow and Joey coughed to himself, and muttered under his breath, "Oh yeah, they're _not _doing it."

All of a sudden Joey's cell phone rang.

" 'Scuse me," Joey said. He got up and walked into the kitchen for privacy. The number had come up private and he didn't want to talk to someone he didn't know his friends being noisy in the background.

"Hello?"

"Is this Joey Wheeler?" He couldn't place the voice with anyone he knew, but the deep sensual tone sent an unusual shiver down his spine.

"Yeah. Who's this?" For some reason he could somehow feel the smirk on the other's face.

"Don't tell me that after all these years you've forgotten your master's voice."

Joey promptly hung up the phone.

* * *

_Click._

_Dammit, Wheeler hung up,_ Seto thought furiously. _What was I thinking?_ He looked at the phone in his hands, _what a stupid move._

Then he composed himself. _I set out to call the mutt and I'm not going to let his stupid grudge get into the way._

And again, he dialed Joey's number.

* * *

Joey walked back into the living room holding his phone as if it were something poisonous. He slammed it onto the table and sat down next to Yugi. 

"I take it, that didn't go so well."

"Something like that," Joey answered. He settled back into the couch and focused his attention on the television and tried not to think about the fact that the boy who had caused him so much humiliation in high school had just called him.

A loud buzzing and ring cut into his thoughts. His cell phone was ringing again. Joey picked it up and the number was private again. _Damn Kaiba, that persistent son of a bitch._

"Sorry Yoog." He said and proceeded to the kitchen again.

"What the hell do you want," Joey growled into the phone.

"You know, you really shouldn't growl…"

Joey cut him off. "Do I need to say it again? What the hell do you want, Kaiba?"

Seto smiled at his tone, "Can't an old friend call and say hello?"

"We are not friends."

"Oh come now, you know you want to be my friend."

Joey was getting angrier by the second. "Tell me what you want, or I'm hangin' up."

"I want to talk to you."

"No." Joey said firmly.

"And why not?"

"You can't just call up and expect me to want to talk. Maybe you can't remember what an ass you were to me back in the day, but I do."

"Hey Joey, who are you talking to!" Seto heard Yugi yell on Joey's end of the line.

"No one!" Joey snapped and said in a low voice, "Look, Kaiba, I'm gunna have to call you back."

Seto laughed silently, "Was that Yugi?"

"I said I'll call you back. Bye."

And Joey hung up on Seto for the second time that day.

* * *

_Today is really not my day_, Joey thought to himself. He wandered back into the living room and noticed Duke and Tristan were gone. Yugi seemed to have disappeared as well. He sat back down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. 

For the rest of the day Joey tried to busy himself with other things but his thoughts kept reverting back to Kaiba and what he had said on the phone.

"_I want to talk to you."_

_But why_? He was trying to figure out how Kaiba had gotten his phone number, until he remembered that he had written it in his yearbook before they graduated. He was mentally kicking himself. _Dammit, I was totally asking for it. I can't even remember _why_ I wrote my number in there._

He looked at his watch. 7:00pm, I_ guess now is a better time than any to call him back.

* * *

_

Seto was in his study sitting at his desk. He had his work spread out before him, but he was not really concentrating on what needed to get done. He was still thinking about his phone conversation with Joey.

"_Maybe you can't remember what an ass you were to me back in the day, but I do."_

_I doubt he will call me back,_ Seto decided. _But he should though. He should to listen to what I have to say._

His eyes shifted over to the phone on his desk, ring, he thought. Just ring.

And it did.

* * *


	3. Second Chances

**Author: xskyisclosed  
Rating: M (eventual NC-17)  
Summary: Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise. **

**Because you know, if you want it done right, you might as well do it yourself. :)**

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

**Thanks sooo much. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Second Chances.

_So call it quits, or get a grip.  
__You say you wanted a solution, but you just wanted to be missed.  
__Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not.  
__I'm glad that you can forgive, I'm only hoping in time that you can forget.

* * *

_

Seto cleared his throat and answered the phone, "This is Kaiba."

"Kaiba…" Joey's voice sounded fed up and exhausted from the other line.

"Oh hello Wheeler," Seto said, pretending that he did not spend the last hour staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring. "What do you want?"

"What do _I _want?" Joey yelled into the receiver. "You called me first. I'm just calling you back like I said I would."

"You know Wheeler, you shouldn't call someone and then start yelling. It could be mistaken as rude."

"Fuck you, Kaiba."

Seto laughed and remembered why he liked teasing Joey so much at school, "Oh. Scary."

At that he looked down on his desk and noticed a file he didn't see before. It caught his attention because it had Wheeler's name on it. Half listening to the stream of insults coming from the telephone, he opened the file and flipped through it.

It seemed that Joey was applying for the publicity internship at Kaiba Corp. And it also seemed that Seto had a meeting with the mutt on Monday. He shut the file and focused his attention back to the telephone.

"…Stuck up, arrogant, egotistical bastard."

There was a pause.

"You forgot smug, handsome and to die for," Seto finally added.

As he said that he could hear the familiar thud of Mokuba's foot steps coming up the stairs. Mokuba wouldn't care if Seto was on the phone, he'd just yell anyway. So Seto thought it was better to end the phone conversation now, on his terms.

Joey snorted back his laughter and was about to attempt a cunning response when Seto cut him off, "Well, as much fun as this was, I have to go."

"But…" Joey started to say.

"See you Monday."

Click. 

"That's what you get for hanging up on me twice, mutt," Seto said aloud with triumph as he slammed the receiver down on the cradle.

"Who the _fuck_ would be talking to you?" Mokuba asked rudely.

"I don't see how it is any of _your_ business." Seto said, repeating the same words and tone that Mokuba had used earlier.

Mokuba glared at him and went to take the phone. Seto was resisting the urge to smack him, but he instead let him take the phone, slamming the door on the way out.

Seto sat back in his chair and picked up Joey's file again. This time he carefully read over Joey's resume. _This is going to be one hell of an interview._

_

* * *

-Monday­-_

"Mr. Kaiba, just a reminder, you have a Mr. Wheeler coming in at 11:30 for an interview regarding the internship that opened up in Publicity. I hope you had a chance to read over his file?"

"I did, thank you." Seto replied to his secretary through his phone intercom.

Seto checked the clock on his laptop. It read 11:15. Only fifteen minutes, he thought while staring out the window.

_Why am I feeling so nervous_, he wondered. _This is insane. I haven't seen the moron for five years and it is just an interview. I have conducted thousands of interviews. Just because we were 'arch-enemies' or whatever at school does not make a difference._

This made Seto's nerves ease a little bit, and he decided he shouldn't waste time and went back to working.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Joey Wheeler, the receptionist on the bottom floor said I should come up here. I have an interview."

"Oh yes, welcome Mr. Wheeler. Just take a seat there," the secretary gestured towards some chairs, "and Mr. Kaiba will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Joey said taking a seat.

Then it struck him_. Mr. Kaiba…does she mean… Kaiba, stupid, asshole Kaiba? Kaiba that taunted him whenever they met, Kaiba who called him only the other day just to antagonize him. Oh god, what is this world coming to? _That's_ why he said 'See you on Monday.' That sneaky bastard._

The secretary's voice cut into his misery, "You may go in now."

_Oh joy_, he thought, and proceeded into Seto's office.

* * *

Joey walked into the office and the secretary closed the door. Joey wasn't sure what to do or where to stand, so he just lingered by the door. 

"Well sit down." Seto said nodding to the chair in front of his desk. Seto took in Joey's appearance, trying to see what was different about him. His honey-blonde hair was still the same length and just as unruly. Joey's face was also the same; the past five years hadn't aged it a bit. The only things that seemed different with him were his eyes. The same innocence that could have been seen five years ago was still there, but something was out of place. _Looks like five years can really change a person._

Joey walked up to the chair and sat down and looked straight at Seto. "I hate you."

_Maybe not so much. _"Now is that any way to speak to the guy who is looking to employ you?" 

"I'm sorry, let me reword it. Hello Mr. Kaiba, I have a passionate dislike for you."

Seto replied, but only to egg Joey on, "Better, but you need to work on the delivery."

Joey glowered at him. "You are _so_ immature." _Kaiba sure hasn't changed any. He is still the same condescending jerk, he even looks the same. What is with the belts on his arms? Honestly._

Seto was taken aback. "Me…_I'm _immature?"

Joey answered sharply, "Yeah, you."

Knowing this could go on for hours, Seto decided he better end it, "You're here for an interview, not to start an argument about who is the most immature. So do you want to do this or should I just excuse you from my office?"

"No…let's just do it," Joey said with a clenched jaw.

Seto pulled out Joey's file again and opened it. "You're applying for the Publicity internship. This job requires…" Seto stopped mid-sentence.

Joey looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Seto closed his file and set it on the desk. "Alright, listen up Wheeler. I'm giving you this chance okay? I know you will put every thing you have into this job. So I am going to hire you, don't make me regret it."

Joey's jaw dropped, he was in shock over what Seto just said. His mouth was open and he was trying to form words of thanks, but nothing would come out.

"Don't do that," Seto said noticing the weird face Joey was making. "You look like a dying fish."

"It's just…" Joey started. "It's just…well, thanks. And I don't really hate you, you know. He gave Seto a genuine smile.

"Like I said, Wheeler, don't make me regret it." Then he took up the professional tone again. "It will take a few days to become official but my people will get it done quickly. You are expected to be at work from 9am to 5pm. Lunch break is from 12pm to 1pm. The Publicity department is on the fifty-first floor and you must be there, ready to work at 9am tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Kaiba."

Seto regarded his words for a moment and finally said, "Your welcome. Now get out."

* * *

About five minutes after Joey left his office, Seto realized that sending him on his way was a mistake. _As much as I hate to admit it_, _it was nice talking to someone who isn't trying to suck up to me._

Seto picked up the phone and called his secretary from the intercom, "Did Mr. Wheeler already leave the floor?"

His secretary answered, "No sir. He is just about to get on the elevator, would you like me to send him back to your office?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you very much." Seto clicked the off button and cleared his desk of the other applicant's files.

"Kaiba?" Seto looked up at the sound of Joey's voice. "What do you want?"

"Sit." He answered. And Joey sat. I'm going to regret this, Seto thought as the words were leaving his mouth, "Are you busy tonight?"

Joey was shocked by Seto's words for the second time that day. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I had these reservations with clients at this restaurant, but they had to cancel. I still have the reservations and if you're not busy we could go. You could fill me in about your life and tell how college was."

_I sound like an idiot,_ Seto was kicking himself under the desk.

"Okay. That sounds fine. Thanks for inviting me."

"Don't think on it. Here is the address of the restaurant. I'll meet you there, say, about 7:00pm?"

"Alright. See ya' later, Kaiba."

* * *

On his way home, Joey was thinking about his impending dinner with Seto. _Why on Earth would _he_ invite _me_? I thought he hated me. Maybe I was wrong. It has been five years since we last talked. People change. It sure seems like Kaiba changed. _

Joey put his keys in the lock at walked into his house. He saw Tristan and Yugi sitting on the couch watching some lame movie. "How'd the interview go," he heard Tristan yell over the loud volume of the TV.

Walking into the living room, he took off his jacket. "My interview was with Kaiba."

Tristan cringed. "That slimy bastard. I bet he didn't even hear what you had to say."

Smiling, Joey answered, "Actually, no. He said that he knew I would do my best and he gave me the job right away."

Yugi jumped up, "That's awesome Joey!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed while slapping him on the back. "How 'bout we go out and celebrate tonight?"

"Sorry guys, I can't. I have… work stuff that I've gotta do. Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's cool," Tristan replied and focused his attention back on the TV.

"Congratulations, really." Yugi said honestly and followed suit with Tristan.

Joey looked at his watch. _Only six more hours till I have to meet Kaiba_, he mused.

* * *

After his interview with Joey, Seto had a full schedule ahead of him. After a long day at work, he had finally realized that there was only twenty minutes left before he was scheduled to meet Joey at the restaurant. He picked up the phone and called his secretary, "Can you please ready my car, I have reservations at seven o'clock."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks," Seto said, and hung up the phone. He gathered all of the files he was taking home and put them into his briefcase. He checked his reflection in a mirror and continued out of his office. He took the elevator to the garage level where his car was waiting for him.

It pulled up to where he was standing and he opened the door and slid in.

It only took ten minutes to get there, so as his driver was pulling up, he saw Joey walk into the restaurant. After the car was parked, he got out and walked into the lobby. He saw Joey leaning against a wall, waiting for him. "Hello Wheeler."

"Hey there, Kaiba."

A hostess came up to Seto and Joey and said, "Mr. Kaiba will you and your guest please follow me." She led them into a private room. "Will anyone else be joining you?"

"No, I'm sorry. My other clients had to reschedule. This is Joey Wheeler."

The hostess politely stuck out her hand and Joey shook it. "Nice to meet you. Now I will be back with menus. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Joey asked for some sort of foreign alcoholic drink. "What's that," Seto asked.

"It's good. You should get it," Joey answered.

"Alright. Two of those then," Seto said referring to the drink Joey had ordered before. In less then a minute she was back holding two large pink drinks with umbrellas.

Seto asked Joey, "What are these called?"

"Mai Tais." He answered with a grin. "Cheers."

Seto took a sip of his and grimaced. "Tastes like gasoline. Bleh."

"Good huh?" Joey asked.

"Amazingly, yes." And Seto took another mouthful of his drink.

* * *

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME," Joey's voice rang out. "Mokuba is being a jerk to you now. I don't believe it." Joey said laughing and slurring his words.

Mai Tai glasses and mini umbrellas littered their table.

Seto answered, "Nope. Not kidding. 'S actually kinda funny." His speech was impaired as well.

Joey pointed at him and laughed. "Kaiba, you're soooo drunk."

"'S all your fault, mutt. You made me order all the other drinks…" Seto said, trying to suppress his laughter. But seeing Joey laugh was only making him laugh harder.

"Nuh-uh. You ordered them yourself. And don' call me mutt. I don' like it."

"I can call you mutt if I want. I don' mean it to be mean, ya know? 'S just fun." Seto slurred out.

"If you can call me mutt, I get to call you somethin'."

Seto replied with a smile, "You can call me incredibly sexy."

Joey burst out into another fit of laughter and threw a handful of mini umbrellas at Seto's face.

Seto started laughing in unison with Joey, not noticing the green cocktail umbrella stuck in his hair. "What, you don't think I'm sexy?"

At that moment the waitress came in and told Joey and Seto that they needed to leave because it was late and they were closing the restaurant.

Seto stood up. "Whoa there." He reached out and steadied himself on Joey's shoulders.

"Let's go. I got my firs' day of work tomorrow. And I'll have a hangover. Wonderful." Joey said, picking the umbrella out of Seto's hair and slipped it into his pocket.

Together they walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. Joey remembered that he took the subway here and turned around to head towards the station. "Don't bother," Seto said to Joey. "You're too drunk to take the subway."

"Well then smart guy, how'm I gunna get home."

"I'll have my driver take you home," Seto answered as the car pulled up to the curb. He opened the door and gestured for Joey to get it in. "In, mutt."

Joey stuck his tongue out at him and got in. Seto followed behind him.

"Hey mutt, thanks for coming with me tonight. I had fun."

"No problem money-bags. I had fun too."

They sat in silence for a while until Joey spoke up again, "You know somethin' Kaiba. You're fun when you open up, ya know? You shouldn't be so angry all the time."

"You mean I'm fun when I have twenty ounces of alcohol in my blood?" Seto joked.

"Well, that too," Joey replied with a smile.

At that, the car pulled up to Joey's apartment and Joey got out. He walked up the steps and unlocked the front door. Before he walked inside, he turned his head to catch one last glimpse of Seto's car. Walking inside the house, he didn't bother turning on any of the lights, not wanting to wake Tristan or Yugi. He was about to go to his bedroom when he realized that he wouldn't be able to make it and just passed out on the floor.

* * *


	4. As The Ruin Falls

**Author: xskyisclosed  
Rating: M (eventual NC-17)  
Summary: Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise. **

**Because you know, if you want it done right, you might as well do it yourself. :)**

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

**Thanks sooo much. **

**

* * *

Chapter Four: As the Ruin Falls**

_Only now that you have taught me  
__(But how late) my lack  
__I see the chasm  
__And everything you are was making  
__My heart into a bridge  
__By which I might get back

* * *

_

_­-Tuesday Morning-_

Joey opened his eyes. _Ughh, what the hell happened? _He tried sitting up but the splitting pain in head was not allowing him to get very far. He cast his memory back to the previous night. _I went to dinner with Kaiba. We drank. And I guess I passed out on the floor. _Joey smiled at the thought of Seto drunk; _too bad I can't remember what it was like._

He finally willed himself to get up and take aspirin for his headache. Joey flipped on the kitchen light, he winced at the brightness and hastily turned it off. _Damn, how much did I drink, _Joey thought as he finished a large glass of water.

The clock on the wall read 8:00am. Joey had an hour to get ready and go to Kaiba Corp. for his first day of work. He took a quick shower and got dressed hurriedly, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake Yugi and Tristan. He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up a hairbrush lying on the counter and ran it through his hair a couple times to keep it neat.

_Well off to work I go, _he thought, walking out the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

When he arrived at the Kaiba Corp building Joey looked up at the large skyscraper. _You'd think Kaiba was over compensating for something_, he thought and laughed aloud. When he entered the building, he went straight for the elevator and hit the button for the fifty-first floor.

The elevator ride took about five minutes because people kept getting off at the thirty-seventh and forty-fourth floor.

He walked into the Publicity office and made his presence known to the secretary. "Oh, Mr. Wheeler," she said, "I'll take you to your desk," and motioned for him to follow her.

She led him to a large desk with a computer. "This will be your desk. This," she pointed to a box sitting on the desk, "…is your inbox. Either Mr. Kaiba or myself will place files that need to be completed in here."

_Looks simple enough._ Then Joey eyed a small chute that opened up above his desk. _Wonder what that is._

The secretary noticed what Joey was staring at and explained, "That is Kaiba Corp.'s latest invention. We like to call it the In-Office Memo System."

"Wow," Joey said, still not understanding.

"Here let me show you how it works. You take this slip of paper here," she took a piece of paper from the inside of Joey's new desk, "and you write what you need to say on it and just stick it in the slot and just say where you want it to go. It has voice recognition."

The secretary noted Joey's puzzled expression, she uncapped a pen and wrote _Hello Mr. Wheeler._ "Follow me," she said motioning for him to follower her again.

She directed Joey back to her own desk and demonstrated. She took the memo paper and stuck it into a slot just above her desk.

"Wheeler," the secretary said and the memo vanished.

"Now let's go back to your desk and see if it came." Together they walked back to Joey's desk. And sitting on it was the same piece of paper the secretary just put into the slot a second ago.

"Whoa. That is so cool," Joey said awestruck. "Who designed this."

"Mr. Kaiba did. He really _is _a genius," she said, walking away. Joey was left at his desk with the piece of paper and nothing to do.

_Well, if it's here, we might as well test this thing out, eh?_

He got another sheet of paper from his drawer and scribbled a short message to Seto on it saying, _Hey Kaiba, this thing is pretty cool huh? Well, I just wanted to say hi. _Joey wanted to add something about last night, but decided against it.

He folded the memo paper and stuck it into the slot. "Kaiba" he said and the note was gone.

A few minutes later a similar piece of paper appeared in the In-Office Memo Service slot. He opened the paper and in Seto's neat handwriting it read,

_Hello mutt. Nice to see you've already found ways to annoy me. I would appreciate it if you could please refrain from sending me memos, seeing as how I have a business to run and a very busy schedule. _

_Thank you,_

_Seto Kaiba._

Joey sighed. _He's no fun at all. _Joey's watch told him that it was only 9:20 in the morning. He sat down behind his desk and thought to himself, _this is going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

_

The weeks following Joey's first day at work passed by in a blur. He was kept so busy that he never really had anytime to spare. He worked late and would leave later then was required. Day after day he would receive new files and new things to work on. He did so well on his first project that one of his superiors said to him, "Wheeler, this is excellent work. Mr. Kaiba will be pleased to know that you are doing so well."

When Joey heard that, he was happy that he finally found something that he excelled in, _take that Kaiba_, he thought with a grin.

One evening, in the beginning of January, Joey was riding the subway back to his apartment thinking that nothing could get him down because that day he was just promoted from an intern to an actual staff member on the Publicity team.

By the time he reached home it was already seven o'clock. He walked in the front door and noticed it was quieter than usual. _Hmm, everyone must be gone._

Walking into the living room he saw that they weren't actually gone, but rather Yugi sitting on the couch and Tristan sitting next to him. As Joey got closer he noticed that Yugi has tears running down his cheeks and Tristan was looking pretty upset as well.

"Yoog, Tristan, what's going on?"

Tristan looked up at Joey. "I'm sorry man. There's been an accident," he said, his voice laden with sorrow.

Joey' stomach flipped over as he thought of all the worst possible things that could have happened. "It's not Serenity is it?"

"No. Not Serenity."

"Well," Joey was getting nervous, "who then?"

"You should probably sit down."

* * *

How Joey got up that next morning and went to work, he will never remember. The whole afternoon had played out as if it were a dream. Joey's head felt cloudy and he was just going through the motions at work, put absolutely nothing into it, while snapping and ordering around unsuspecting co-workers. It was late and he was gathering up his things to take home with him.

"Mr. Kaiba would like to speak with you, sir," Joey's secretary said, barely peeking her head into his office, not wanting to get yelled at. Apparently news of Joey's mood traveled fast.

"Did he say what it was regarding?" Joey said, his voice cut with an icy edge.

"No sir. Just that you should report to him immediately."

Joey slammed down his fist on the desk. _Damn that Kaiba. What the hell does he want now?_

He shoved past his secretary and made his way to the nearest elevator. As soon as the elevator came to a stop at his floor he stepped in and was thankful when he noticed no one else was on it. He kicked the metal wall in frustration.

_Dammit. That hurt._ His foot was throbbing. The elevator beeped signifying it reached the top floor. He stepped out onto Kaiba's floor, ignored the secretary and walked straight into Seto's office.

* * *

Seto was sitting behind his desk, sorting out papers when his door burst open. He looked up and saw Joey standing there looking ready to explode. "I guess knocking is overrated," Seto said sarcastically.

Joey shot him an angry look. "Don't patronize me. Why the hell did you call me up here?"

Seto answered. "I've gotten calls from your co-workers saying that you've been acting out of line and yelling at everyone. What is going on, this behavior isn't like you."

"It's none of your damn business, Kaiba." Joey said fiercely.

"It _is _my business, mutt. Especially since I employed you directly. It is really, very disappointing."

Joey had heard enough and something in him snapped. He backed up and started yelling, "You don't know anything! You can't do anything! All you do is just sit there and tell me how disappointed you are."

Seto was seething. No one had ever talked to him like this before, except for Joey himself, but he was still angry nonetheless. His tone was sharp and cold as ice, "Maybe if you would fucking tell me, then I would _KNOW_ WHAT IS GOING ON!" he screamed the last bit.

"I…" Joey started, "…I." An overwhelming sense of sadness overcame him and he backed completely into a wall and slumped down, putting his head in his hands.

Seto was shocked by the sudden change that occurred in Joey. He got up from behind his desk and kneeled down in front of Joey. "Wheeler," he said, and Joey looked up. Putting his hand under Joey's arm, he firmly hauled him up and onto a couch that ran along the side of Seto's office. He sat down next to him and asked again, "What is wrong?" but this time with a little more sincerity.

A few moments passed until Seto cut the silence with his impatience. "I don't have all day."

Joey took a deep breath and started to tell him about what happened yesterday when he got home from work. "You remember my friend Téa from school right?" Seto nodded. Joey began again, but this time is voice was quavering. "When we graduated she went to America to study dance and she's been there since. When I got home from work Tristan and Yugi told me that we got a call from one of her friends saying that she was in an accident. A train she was on derailed…" Joey's voice cracked, "…and they say she didn't make it."

Seto could see Joey forcing back the tears that were forming in his eyes and he was thankful. He wouldn't know what to do if he had a crying dog on his hands. He turned and looked at Joey, "I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "I really don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do?"

Joey stood up and shook his head. "No. It's late. I should go." And with that he turned and walked out the door.

_Well that went well._ Seto collected his things and called his secretary to prepare his car for the ride home.

* * *

In his limo, Seto had documents from his Sales and Marketing directors open in front of him. He was trying to get ahead so he wouldn't have as much to do when he got home. He turned his head to the side to look out the window and noticed a few splattered raindrops on the glass. He also noticed Joey who was walking along the sidewalk with his head hung low.

"Pull over." He said to his driver.

When the car stopped he got out and walked up the street to catch up with Joey. "Wheeler," he called. "Wheeler, what are you doing?"

"Walking home," Joey answered, his voice was trembling.

"But your apartment is in the opposite direction."

"Oh." Joey said apathetically. "It doesn't matter."

Seto replied, "It's raining and you're all wet. Let me take you home."

Joey shrugged. "Sure."

"My car is down the street." Seto said and steered Joey in the direction in which they needed to go.

As they were walking down the street Joey suddenly stopped and walked over to a shop window. Seto sighed and walked over to him, "Wheeler, what _are_ you d…" he stopped when he noticed what Joey was staring at.

It was a Red-Eyes Black-Dragon Duel Monsters card.

Duel Monsters was still popular among the younger kids, but for the people of Joey and Seto's age it sort of faded out. Seto was still attached to his deck and it appeared that Joey was as well.

"That was mine." Joey said referring to the card in the window.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, he didn't understand how Joey's most valuable card came to be in a card collector's store.

"I had to sell it, along with a couple of other cards."

"But why?" Seto couldn't believe it. Joey would never part with his Red Eyes, it held so much memory for him.

"That card was worth a lot of money. And when it came down to it I needed that money to go to college. My mom didn't have enough for both Serenity and me and my dad was a drunk and spent everything we had on alcohol."

Seto had known that Joey wasn't the wealthiest of people but he never knew that he had it that badly.

In the course of those few moments the rain started to pelt even harder from every direction. "Come on mutt, here's my car. Get in."

Joey ripped his eyes away from his beloved card and got into Seto's limo.

Inside, Joey was absentmindedly staring out the window, oblivious to all else that was going on. Seto's voice cut through his thoughts, "…Hello. Is anyone in there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. What?"

"Are Tristan and Yugi home?"

"What? Oh…no. They are both working late tonight." Joey looked out the window again and continued to tune out. Seto said something to his driver, but Joey's mind had been muddled since he received the horrible news last night and stopped paying attention.

A few minutes later Seto's limo pulled up to Seto's house. Joey realized where they were and said, "Why are we at your house?"

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

Joey rubbed his head. "Oh, I didn't know you cared so much, Kaiba."

"I don't." Seto said. "If I leave you alone you'll probably do something stupid again like walk home in the rain, and in the wrong direction, mind you."

Joey grinned at him. "_Right_."

* * *

They walked through Seto's house and Joey was astonished at how huge it was. "How many bedrooms do you have?" he asked in amazement.

"Thirty-three." Seto answered, leading them into the kitchen.

"Wow. And all this for just you and Mokuba?"

"And the staff too, but mostly just us."

"Does it ever get lonely?" He asked honestly.

_Of course it does._ "No. I'm used to being alone," Seto lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine."

_Any more of this and it's going to get mushy_, Seto joked to himself.

Joey hopped up on the kitchen counter, "What kinda food do you have in this fansy-shmansy place?"

"No dogs on the furniture," Seto teased.

Joey was about to hop down but Seto stopped him when he said, "God, Wheeler, I was just kidding."

"Real funny. I knew that." Joey said, making a face at Seto.

* * *

The days until Joey's twenty-third birthday were passing by more quickly than normal. Ever since the first time the Joey went to Seto's house, it had started some sort of chain reaction which resulted in them spending more and more time together.

Before Joey's birthday, Tristan and Yugi had asked him what he wanted to do, but had replied with, "nothing." The three of them were still feeling a bit troubled by Téa's tragic accident. So they decided that they would just stay home and be together. Yugi had suggested that he invite people from work, but Joey had said no and changed the subject.

On January 25, Joey's birthday, Joey walked into Seto's office before the building was about to close. "Hey Kaiba, are you sure you don't want to come by my place. I'm sure Tristan and Yugi wouldn't mind."

"Sorry mutt, Mokuba and I are scheduled to spend some time together." Seto saw a flicker of disappointment in Joey's brown eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it had come, "but if it is that important to you, I can cancel."

"No." Joey said hurriedly. "No…It's not that important. It's good that you are going to talk to Mokuba. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple weeks. He's turning eighteen soon and I think he is going to move out and we need to talk about that."

"Okay then. I'll see you around." Joey left and closed the office door behind him.

* * *

_Well this is fun. _Seto was sitting in his dining room facing Mokuba. They had just finished eating dinner and were sitting in silence. Mokuba was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what to say. So Seto just stared back.

Finally Mokuba broke the silence. "I'm leaving when I turn eighteen."

_Thank god he said something. _"There is a position for you at Kaiba Corp. if you end up wanting to work there. When you turn eighteen you get the money in the accounts that I set up for you when you were younger..."

Mokuba interrupted, "That's all I want. The money. And then to get out."

"Okay." Seto knew that Mokuba was just trying to hurt him now. He would say mean things just to get a rise out of his older brother. Why, Seto didn't know why. But he did know that Mokuba was doing a good job in making him angry.

Instead of saying something hurtful back to Mokuba, he ended their conversation, if it was even a conversation at all.

Seto reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, and dialed the familiar number.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi were sitting around the TV watching something uninteresting on the news. Joey had already unwrapped his gifts from them and the cake that Yugi made had already been eaten.

It wasn't exactly late, but then again it wasn't exactly early. Tristan, Duke and Yugi were all asleep on different chairs and couches. Joey was dozing off as well, sliding back and forth between sleeping and awake until a shrill ring and buzz startled him. He took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, mutt." Seto's voice echoed from the other end.

"Oh hi." Joey was careful not to say 'Kaiba' in front of his friends, even if they were sleeping. He knew that they would be mad, especially Tristan, if they found out he was spending time with Seto.

"How's the party." Seto asked.

Joey stifled a yawn. "Sucks. How's your brother?"

Seto tried to think of a word that best described what happened, but couldn't come up with one. "Sucks."

"I'm sorry it didn't go well. You shoulda come here."

"Because it sure sounds like you had a blast," Seto replied sarcastically. "Actually, I was thinking that you come here."

Joey checked his watch. "Well, I guess I could. Everyone else is sleeping…wait no, scratch that. Tristan is waking up. I'll come now.

"Alright, mutt. See you then." Seto replied.

"Bye."

Seto was about to hang up when he heard Tristan talking to Joey on the other end. "Who was that? Where are you going?" Tristan asked Joey sleepily.

"Oh. Just work stuff," Seto heard Joey answer before he flicked his cell phone shut, and Seto grinned to himself.

"Thanks for celebrating my birthday with me, Tristan." Joey said as he pulled on a coat. "I gotta go now." And he left the house.

_There is something weird going on with Joey, ever since he started working at Kaiba Corp, _Tristan thought to himself. He too, grabbed a coat and opened the door intending to follow Joey to wherever he was headed.

* * *

Joey knocked on the huge front door of the Kaiba Mansion. _I'll never get over how huge this place is._

One of Seto's butlers opened the door and offered to take Joey's coat. "Thanks." Joey said, taking it off.

After the butler left the room, Joey saw Seto walking down the giant staircase in the entryway. When he reached the bottom, Seto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "So I'm work, am I?"

"What?" Joey was confused, but then he remembered what he said to Tristan before he came over. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you heard that."

"Why didn't you just tell him where you were really going?"

"Tristan hates you. He hates the fact that I work with you, but if he found out that I was spending my time away from work with you, he'd flip his lid."

"Oh. Come in the living room… I got you something for your birthday." Seto said, trying to ignore what Joey had just said.

Leading Joey into the room, he handed him a wrapped box. Joey unwrapped the gift and opened the lid. He peered inside and raised his eyebrows. Sheepishly, he said, "Gee. Thanks, Kaiba." And pulled out the dog collar that was inside. It had a little pink metal heart with Joey's name engraved on it.

"It's a joke, mutt." Seto said, taking an envelope out of his shirt pocket. "Here, this is your real gift," and handed him the envelope.

Joey took it and looked at it for a moment. "It's not another dog thing is it?"

Seto answered. "No. Just open it."

Gently ripping back the sealed part of the envelope, Joey removed what was inside and his face lit up.

It was his Red Eyes Black Dragon Card.

Joey was speechless. He looked from the card to Seto and back. "Wow, how did you…wow. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, mutt."

"How did you know that I wanted it?"

"I could tell when we saw it in the window. I just know how I would feel if I had to give up my favorite cards."

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. Thanks again." Joey said, still shocked at the gift.

Seto liked shocking people with the things he did, and seeing Joey completely astounded made him feel that he had succeeded. "Your welcome."

* * *


	5. Collision

**Author: xskyisclosed  
Rating: M (eventual NC-17)  
Summary: Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise. **

**Because you know, if you want it done right, you might as well do it yourself. :)**

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

**Thanks sooo much. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Collision

_The wire of eternity twists around us  
I can feel this river rising, moving up my back  
Some things never change  
Some things never go away  
I could never forget you  
And I will never be the same

* * *

_

"It's late. I should be going," Joey said, when he finally realized what time it was. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Happy birthday, mutt," Seto replied, walking him to the door.

Joey smiled, "I should have asked you to stop calling me a dog for my birthday."

"Then the collar serves no purpose."

Joey pulled out his Red Eyes Black Dragon card that Seto gave him earlier and looked at it. He smiled slightly, and then moved it into his coat pocket. "Thanks again," he said sincerely.

They finally reached the door and Seto opened it, exposing the cold night. "Do you want me to get someone to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be alright," Joey answered and pulled his coat more tightly around him. He walked outside and took a few steps forward, then turned around. "Bye."

With a final 'goodnight' Seto closed the door behind Joey.

* * *

Joey turned back around and continued walking off of Seto's property. He passed through the main gate and turned and walked along the sidewalk for a few short moments. Joey was lost in thoughts about earlier that night and the other nights had spent with Seto until a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"Did you have fun?"

Joey's head snapped up at the sound of Tristan's voice. "Tristan. Uhh…What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Joey could see that Tristan had obviously followed him and had been sitting on that curb since he first came to Seto's house. But he decided to ask anyway, "Did you follow me?"

"Damn right I did. When you gave me the 'work' excuse for the fourth time this week, I got a bit suspicious."

Joey didn't say anything but just stared at Tristan. Joey knew that when Tristan started to rant, he wasn't about to be stopped midway.

"..So I followed you. And good thing I did too. WORK? What are you even doing at Kaiba's house? You hate Kaiba. I hate Kaiba. Kaiba hates you. Or is there something I don't know about?"

Joey started to choose his words with caution, but there was no way around what was about to be said, "Umm…Tristan…I guess you could say that me and Kaiba are friends…sorta, not really in a friendship way…but yeah."

Tristan face exploded anger, "WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I don't believe it."

"Well you should." Joey replied nastily.

Tristan turned around and started to walk away; Joey thought he was going to try and have the last word, but he didn't stop. Instead, Joey waited a couple minutes trying to make sense of what just happened, and then continued on his way home.

* * *

It was almost 2 am when Tristan finally came home, slamming all the doors on the way in. Joey thought he should try and talk to him before he went to bed, but when Joey addressed him, Tristan just looked at him and yelled, "Fuck you!"

_I guess I'll try and reason with him in the morning._ Even though he was still feeling angry about their fight, Joey decided he should go to bed too; he didn't want to be tired for work in the morning.

* * *

At the sound of his alarm clock, Joey sat up in his bed with a start. He leaned back to stretch but noticed Tristan sitting there staring at him. "What the hell?" he said, startled.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Is this about Kaiba?"

"What do you think?"

"Can I please get dressed first? And why are you even here? It's kinda weird to wake up and have another guy sitting there, staring at you."

"Fine." Tristan said, and waited for Joey to get dressed.

"Are you going to sit there and watch?" There was no humor in Joey's voice and his temper was rising.

Tristan got up and left the room, mumbling in annoyance, leaving Joey to get ready.

When Joey was finally dressed and ready for work, he walked into the living room and saw Tristan sitting on the couch. He walked over to him and waited for him to say something.

"How can you be friends with Kaiba?" Tristan asked forcefully, holding nothing back.

Joey tried not to sound exasperated, but he failed. "I don't want to talk about him. We just some spend time together. There is nothing else to know."

"But…Joey, this is Kaiba we are talking about! Remember…he's the one who called you names all through high school, and refers to you as a worthless dog."

"Be quiet Tristan. That is all in the past. Seto's different now, he's… changed." Joey winced at his mistake of calling Kaiba by his first name. _Dammit, I've really asked for it now._

"Seto? Your calling him Seto now?." He shouted. "There's no way that jerk could ever change. He will always be the same stuck up, self centered snob with a ridiculously over inflated ego."

Joey clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch Tristan in the nose. His temper was getting the best of him and he really did not want to go off on his best friend, but the idea seemed more and more tempting as the seconds passed.

"Come on, look. It's been almost five years since you've last seen the guy. Give him another chance."

"Absolutely, positively no way. And I don't think you should either," Tristan said firmly.

Closing his eyes, Joey started to regret the words as they were coming out of his mouth. "Is that the way it is then?"

Tristan, understanding his meaning, nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine then." Joey turned on his heel and flung open the front door, and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

During work, Joey's anger towards Tristan slowly materialized into a miserable calm. He knew he couldn't go home because of the last thing Tristan said to him. Joey asked if that was the way it was and Tristan said yes. He knew he had nowhere to go and when he left the building that evening, he didn't even realize that he was wandering again.

As he ambled on, his mind was focused on his current living situation. He couldn't go home because Tristan had this uncanny ability make Yugi side with him, so he wouldn't be welcome. _I guess I could call Serenity, but she lives really far away. Or maybe I should just go back my dad's house.

* * *

_

Seto was sitting in the back of his limo, staring out the window and thinking about his uneventful day at work. _I didn't even see Wheeler today. He was probably tired from last night. I should see if he got home alright._

As if Seto's thoughts were a summons, at that exact moment he drove past Joey walking along the sidewalk.

_Oh no. He's wandering again._

"Mr. Kaiba, should I pull over," Seto heard his driver, Roland, ask.

"Yes, thank you." He responded and jumped out of the car when it stopped. He waited for Joey to catch up to where he was standing and then started walking along side of him. After a few moments of walking in silence, Joey turned to Seto and stared at him.

"Wow. Now there's a strong sense of déjà vu. You know Wheeler, if I had a dollar for every time I had to set you straight, I'd be richer than I already am."

"What, like two dollars richer?" Joey asked with an icy tone.

Seto sighed in frustration. "Why are you roaming the streets?"

"I'm not roaming. I'm…I don't know, thinking."

"Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't." Joey replied sullenly.

Seto raised an eyebrow in concern, "Why not?"

"Tristan and I got into a fight. And I sorta walked out and he sorta kicked me out. I'm not exactly sure which."

"What were you fighting about?"

"You, mainly. He followed me last night to your house and was sitting out there on a curb when I left. So now I am trying to figure out where to go. I was thinking of calling Serenity, but I'll probably just go back with my dad." Joey said, though his eyes dropped from Seto to the ground.

"You can't do that. You gave up everything you had to get away from him; you can't just go back now. He's expecting you to do that."

"But…" Joey tried to say, but Seto interrupted.

"…But nothing. He's a drunk and he's abusive. You can't go back there. I won't let you," he continued on, his voice raising a little.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Joey asked, becoming defensive.

"You know there is nothing I can do. But if you want," Seto thought about what he was going to ask for a moment, "You could stay with me."

Joey stopped thinking for a second and wondered if he heard Seto right. _Did he just ask me to move in with him? I must be going crazy. _"Wait…What?"

Seto didn't mind repeating himself because he wasn't sure he heard _himself_ correctly._ What the hell did I just do?_ "If you have nowhere to go besides your father's house, you should stay with me."

Joey blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably where he was standing, "Gee Kaiba, thanks for offering, but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to impose on you. I should just go find an apartment of my own."

"You know I have plenty of room. And if you are going to find your own place, it will probably take awhile, so you should stay with me until then."

Standing quiet for a second, Joey chewed on his bottom lip trying not to answer to quickly. He didn't want to seem like he was jumping at the chance to live with Seto. He knew that this was his only option, at least for tonight, and the thought of going to his dad's house was not very inviting. _I bet he never thought he'd be inviting me to stay with him in a million years. It's so strange, We hated each other as kids and then we work together for about a month and a half and now this…it's funny how these things happen._

Joey's silence was making Seto feel uncomfortable. He was just standing there looking at Joey and it looked like he was just standing there as well. _Whoever thought that I'd invite _Joey Wheeler_, of all people, to come and stay with me? It's funny how these things happen._ Seto looked up and said impatiently, "…Well?"

"Okay. But just until I find a place of my own." Joey finally said.

Seto turned around and started walking back to where his limo was parked. Joey hesitated for moment and then started walking after him.

* * *

"What are we doing at my apartment?" Joey asked when Seto's limo pulled in front of his house.

"We're getting your things. Even though tomorrow is Friday, and it could have waited, you might as well get the things you really need and I'll replace everything else."

"You'll replace _everything_? Why?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Don't ask questions," Seto said, getting out of the car. "And hurry up."

Together they walked up the stairs to the front door and Joey pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. When they walked in the first thing they saw was Tristan and Duke on the couch. Tristan was lying on top of Duke and they were so involved with kissing each other, that they didn't notice the pair that walked in the house.

"Oh my God! Is that tongue?" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan and Duke sat up too fast and they both fell over onto the floor. Seto tried to suppress a laugh and leaned against a wall, waiting to see if another fight would break out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tristan yelled loudly. Then his attentions turned to Seto. "What the hell is _HE_ doing here? I can't believe you'd bring him."

Duke looked to see who Tristan was referring to and saw Seto leisurely resting against the wall with his arms folded. "Hey Kaiba," he said with a small wave.

"Hello Duke." Seto replied, but he quickly returned to watching Tristan and Joey's argument heat up.

"So what are you doing here?" Tristan demanded, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I came to get my things."

"And why'd you bring him?" Tristan looked up and sneered at Seto.

"He wanted to help. Now get the hell out of my way."

Tristan had positioned himself in front of the door to Joey's bedroom so he couldn't get in. "Get out of my house, NOW!"

"No, Tristan. We are getting my things. Now move, before I make you." Joey said and he stepped forward and grabbed Tristan's collar, threatening to hit him. But before he could do anything, Seto walked over and placed a firm hand on Joey's shoulder. He grabbed Joey's arm and pushed Tristan out of the way so they could get into his room.

After Seto shut the bedroom door behind them, Joey turned around and asked him angrily, "What did you stop me for? I could have taken him."

"I didn't want to have to clean you up after Tristan beat you to a bloody pulp."

"You don't think I could have handled myself," Joey asked disbelievingly. "I was in a gang, you know."

Seto scoffed. "Yeah, like ten years ago."

Joey didn't understand what Seto was implying. "So what?"

"Because I know deep down you are just a big softie. Come to think of it, you don't even deserve the title of 'mutt.' You're more of a… 'pup'."

Joey gave a small sarcastic laugh and threw a handful of the clothes he was packing at Seto.

Most of the clothes just fell to the floor except for something that landed on Seto's head. He reached up and pulled off the clothing and held it up. He raised an eyebrow, "These are yours?" They were Red Eyes Black Dragon boxers.

Joey's cheeks turned red and he walked over and grabbed them out of Seto's hands. Before he turned to walk away he hit Seto on the arm with his boxers. "At least I don't look like an idiot wearing belts on my arms and legs."

"What are you talking about?" Seto said, looking down at the belts buckled around his arms. "They are hot."

Joey tried to choke down his laughter, but failed miserably. "Okay, keep telling yourself that, hotshot."

* * *

A/N: I wrote chapter 6 last night andI will put it up tomorrow becauseI need to go in and change a few things.


	6. Reinvention

**Author: **xskyisclosed  
**Rating:** M (eventual NC-17)  
**Summary:** Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart. 

**Author's Note: **The idea for this fic came from "Best Wishes" by Vapidbreath. I read it and was slightly dissapointed by the way things were turning out so I decided to go and write my own with the same premise.

**Please please please review. It would mean so much. I love feedback. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people actually like it.**

wow. thank all of you guys for reviewing. it makes me so happy. and a special thanks to vapidbreath for not bitching me out for stealing the idea for her story. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Reinvention**

_You brought existence to what I never thought could be,  
A world where eternity finds description.  
I followed a dream only to be left in reality.  
You reminded me of the unexplainable  
__I tried so hard to wake from this dream, but instead realized that I never fell asleep.

* * *

_

The ride back to the Kaiba Mansion was a silent one. Even though this silence was less of an awkward one and more of a companionable calm, Seto and Joey were still having a hard time saying anything to one another.

"So where do I sleep?" Joey asked when they finally arrived at the mansion.

Seto thought for a moment, "I called ahead and asked our housekeeping to make up a room for you, but I'm not sure which one. I'll find out when we get in the house."

The car pulled into the drive way and stopped in front of the oversized house. Seto and Joey both got out and one of Seto's staff members walked over. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler. Let me get your belongings," he said reaching for the box of the things Joey brought from his apartment. "It is a pleasure to have stay with us."

"Thank you," Joey replied, and together he and Seto continued into the house.

* * *

"This is your room, here," Seto gestured towards an open door. Joey walked in and was instantly surprised by the spacious room. The walls were painted a light shade of green and the carpeting was a slight grayish color. A giant bed was up against the far wall next to a window overlooking the large and widespread backyard. 

"The door on the right leads into a bathroom. I don't know why, but the housekeeping gave you the room right next to mine. And that means that we'll have to share the bathroom. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah. That's fine," Joey answered. "Wow, I've never stayed anywhere this nice before. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. You had no where else to go," Seto responded.

The staff member who had taken Joey's things earlier had placed the box on the nightstand. Joey walked over and started to pull things out one by one. "Well I guess I should get unpacked."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in my study," Seto replied. "If you get hungry, just go to the kitchen and have the cook make you whatever you want. But make sure it's before eight o'clock, that's when she goes home."

"Okay," Joey said and continued to unpack.

An hour or so later, when Joey was finally done he looked over at the clock by the bed. _8:30. Dammit. The cook already left. _

Joey put the empty box into the closet before he made his way downstairs to see what Seto was up to.

* * *

Seto looked up from the work spread out on the desk before him when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." 

"Hi." Joey said, walking into the room. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Working," Seto responded and went back to the papers on his desk.

Joey walked over to the leather chair that sat in front of Seto's desk and flopped down into it. "I'm bored."

Seto sighed and put his papers down, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. I saw some alcohol in a cupboard. I think we should celebrate my moving in." Joey said, half kidding.

"Oh fine then." Seto said, standing up. He pushed his chair in and walked to the door. _Anything to get him to shut up. _

They walked into the kitchen and Seto flipped on the overhead light. He walked to the long row of cupboards and opened the door on the very top. He pulled down a bottle of Vodka and set it on the counter.

All of a sudden, with a loud bang, Mokuba threw open the back door and stomped into the kitchen.

Mokuba took one look at Joey and sneered at him, "Joey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Mokuba," Joey answered, ignoring Mokuba's attitude. "Seto is letting me stay here for a while."

"Why? I thought my brother hated you."

"I don't hate him. Now shut up Mokuba and go away." Seto said, aggravated by Mokuba's persistent bad mood and the fact that a full night of working had been interrupted.

"Fuck you guys. I'm out of here." Mokuba said, giving them both dirty looks, and left the kitchen.

Seto turned around and noticed Joey holding the bottle of Vodka. "Why do you have this, anyway?" Joey asked.

Seto thought for a minute and answered, "I think I got it as a gift from a co-worker. I'm pretty sure he wanted to drink it, but I put it in that cupboard before he could ask about it."

"Let's open it," Joey suggested.

"I don't know…" Seto began.

"Come on," Joey persuaded enthusiastically, "It'll be fun."

After a second of thought, Seto agreed. "But let's go upstairs because if Mokuba comes back down stairs I don't want him to see us drinking."

"Fair enough," Joey replied and they headed up the stairs together.

Seto led the way to his room and they walked inside. It was about the same size as Joey's, but the layout of the furniture was different. Seto had a desk pushed against a wall and a small table with chairs in front of a large window. A large bed with black silk sheets took up most of the left corner while an enormous closet filled the other corner.

_Black silk sheets and a gigantic closet, _Joey laughed inwardly, _should I have expected anything different? _

Uncapping the bottle of Vodka, Joey walked over to Seto's bed and sat down, taking a large swig of it. "Uh," he cringed, "gross."

"Is it that bad?" Seto asked.

"I used to drink this stuff like it was water back when I was in high school. The taste takes a while to get used to." He handed the bottle over to Seto. He brought it to his nose and smelled it.

"Smells bad enough," He said and drank some for himself, making a face as he swallowed it. "You're right."

"Oh well." Joey replied, taking the bottle again. "It's better than nothing." He took another large mouthful and passed it back to Seto again. They continued drinking and passing the bottle back and forth until it was all gone.

Joey was now lying on his back, on Seto's bed with Seto next to him. Both were completely drunk and the thought of work had fled Seto's mind all together.

"Why do I always seem to end up drunk with you?" he asked.

Joey's laughter rang out as he tried to sit up.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked again.

Joey burst out laughing again. "I don't know. It's funny. If someone asked me three months ago if I would be drunk and lying on Seto Kaiba's bed, I would have thought they were crazy."

"Oh, Mutt." Seto said, laughing as well. "It's not like your going to get any."

"It's not like I wanted any," Joey managed to say through his laughter.

"I bet you would if I was Mai Valentine."

"Are you jealous?" Joey asked, choking back his amusement. "Besides, there was nothing between us ever. It's sort of a big turn off when someone turns evil and takes your soul."

"Oh yeah…" Seto remembered.

"Did you have a girlfriend back then?" Joey asked.

"Kind of."

Joey started laughing once more, even harder than before. "Really!"

"Shut up, Mutt. It's not funny. It didn't even last that long." Seto snapped lightheartedly.

"Why? Because you kissed her?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"No, stupid." Seto replied quickly. "What are you talking about? I am an _excellent_ kisser."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Joey said, in jest.

"Want me to show you?"

Joey sat up quickly. "No!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at him, "You're just afraid that I'd rock your world."

"You wish you could rock my world." Joey replied, lying back down.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mutt. Maybe one day it'll come true."

Joey rolled over on his side. "Shush. I'm sleepy."

"Go sleep in your own bed."

"Shut up." Joey said, giving Seto a weak kick in the leg.

Seto rested back into the pillows and shut his eyes. The deep, even, breathing coming from the boy beside him told him that he had already fallen fast asleep, or passed out. Seto couldn't tell the difference. After a few minutes, a dreamy wave of peace washed over Seto and he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

As both boys slept, the weather took a drastic change and the snow began to fall heavily, covering the earth in a blanket of white.

* * *

_Joey opened his eyes and saw Seto sitting on his bed looking down at him, his eyes full of desire. Joey sat up and looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Do you want me to leave?" Seto asked in a gentle voice. _

_"No, its fine, you just sort of scared me." Joey uttered quickly, in a low tone. "But what are you doing here?" _

_"Enough talk," he answered and forcefully pushed Joey back into his pillows. Seto leaned forward, and kissed him deeply. His tongue flickered against Joey's lips, demanding entrance. Placing both hands around Joey's waist, he tugged Joey's hips closer. _

_"Uh...Seto? What are you doing?" Joey fumbled. _

_Seto ignored his question and lifted Joey's shirt over his head and threw it on the ground nearby. Taking a deep breath Joey threw all inhibition to the wind and reached his hands under Seto's shirt and pulled it off as well, tossing it on top of his own. He reconnected their lips and opened his mouth under Seto's. _

_When they pulled apart again to catch their breath, Joey took advantage of the situation and reversed their positions. Seto grumbled wordlessly and shifted, trying to reclaim the upper hand. He could feel Joey's heart beating fast against his own as Joey lessened the space between their bodies even further. _

_Soon Joey's mouth slowly moved away from Seto's and found its way down his neck and onto his collarbone. _

_"I've always loved your collarbone," Joey murmured before he pressed his mouth to it again. He kissed and licked the base of Seto's throat, which caused Seto gasp out Joey's name. _

Joey woke with a start. _What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. _He tried to recollect the details of his dream but they were slowly slipping away. He remembered he had woken up and Kaiba was sitting on his bed. And that Kaiba had kissed Joey. _No, that can't be possible_, Joey thought_. Why would I dream that?_ But soon the finer points of the dream were coming back to him. _Oh_ no…_I kissed him back!_

He looked to the right of him and noticed he was not in his own bed, but Seto's. Not only was he in Seto's bed, Seto was a mere six inches away from him. _Oh my god. I have to get out of here. _

Lifting the covers off of him he looked down and noticed that the dream had completely aroused him. His mind was reeling, _Oh no, Oh no. Gross, gross, gross. Not Kaiba_.

Joey ran into the bathroom and flung the shower door open. He turned the knobs and watched the water spray out of the showerhead. He quickly peeled off his clothes and jumped in the shower.

Feeling the icy water on his back, he thought to himself, _I'll just take this cold shower and go into my own bed. Everything will be okay in morning.

* * *

_

"Goddamit!"

Seto woke up to the sound of Mokuba's voice cursing the newly fallen snow.

"Fucking snow. Just melt already!"

Seto tried to open his eyes but a splitting pain shot through his head. With the arrival of morning, came the arrival of a massive hangover. Seto pulled himself up and noticed a glass of water and pain killers sitting on the nightstand next to him. _Joey,_ he remembered. _Even if he isn't the brightest guy, he sure knows how to help. _

After taking the aspirin Seto managed to get out of bed and take a shower.

When he walked into the kitchen he noticed Joey sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading a magazine that was just lying around.

"Oh hey. You're up. Are you feeling alright?" Joey asked when he saw Seto.

"Thanks for the medicine. I'm feeling better now." Seto replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm gunna go outside later. Do you want to come with me?"

Seto held back a small laugh, "You're going to go play in the snow?"

"I'm not going to _play_." Joey retorted.

"You're just like a little kid."

Exasperated, Joey asked again, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, alright. Just give me a minute," Seto answered.

"Wow. Your backyard is _so_ huge. What do you do with all the space?" Joey asked, awestruck at the expansiveness of the yard.

"Nothing really. I barely ever come out here, especially in the winter."

"You must have had a lot of fun playing out here when you were a kid."

"Not exactly," Seto answered, his tone becoming icy.

"Oh yeah." Joey blushed slightly as he remembered what he had heard about Seto's stepfather and his past. "Sorry."

Seto ignored him and kept walking. He was in a bad mood and angry. Not entirely at Joey, but with how the day had unfolded. He woke up with a splitting headache to the sound of Mokuba yelling. Seto was irritable and Joey's ignorance had pushed him over the edge.

"You think I've got it all," Seto started, "Everyone thinks I've got it made."

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Seto cut him off. "Well, how come my only friends are the ones I pay? No one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Kaiba, if I were you…"

Seto cut him off again. "Don't say if I were you, or tell me what you'd do. Or how things would be if you were in my shoes. You're not me."

"Are you done yet?" Joey said jokingly.

Taking it the wrong way, Seto answered, "I guess I don't expect that you could understand."

"No…you're wrong," Joey interrupted, "look, I'm your friend aren't I? And you don't pay me; you wouldn't even need to because I like being your friend."

Seto's whole mood took a drastic turn. He immediately went from angry to a calm relaxed, happy state. An odd feeling arose in his stomach and he averted his eyes, "Thank you."

"No problem Kaiba."

"You…you should call me Seto," he said hesitantly, "since were friends and all."

"No problem Seto." Joey corrected, and with that he took a handful of snow and stuck it down the inside of Seto's shirt.

Seto was hocked for a moment by the freezing cold on his bare skin, but manage to grab a handful of snow for retaliation, "Oh Wheeler, you asked for it."

A silent but furious snow fight ensued, which ended when Joey had Seto pinned and was sitting on top of him.

Joey laughed, "Who's the dog now!"

"Still you." Seto mustered all of his strength and turned over, reversing their positions. Putting his full weight on Joey's hips, they were nose-to-nose, "I win."

Joey twisted underneath Seto, trying to free himself but there was nothing he could do. Seto had him successfully pinned. "Bully," he said, admitting defeat.

"Dog." Seto replied. He stood up and held a hand out to Joey to help him up.

Joey took his hand and stood up. The snow had started falling again and Joey noticed that a bunch of snowflakes landed in Seto's hair. He absentmindedly brushed them away and said, "My clothes are soaked. I need to go change."

"Me too," Seto agreed. So together they walked back up to the house.

* * *

Seto and Joey made their way upstairs successfully, careful to not get any of the furniture wet with their sopping clothes. "Here, you can use this bathroom," Seto said, gesturing towards the bathroom that separated their rooms. "I'll use the other one down the hall." 

"Alright," Joey replied, taken aback by Seto's kindness, "Thanks." Seto gave a slight nod and continued down the hall, leaving Joey on his own.

Joey ran a hand through his wet blonde hair and opened the bathroom door revealing the massive bathroom that he shared with Seto.

There was a huge mirror that ran along the wall opposite of where he was standing, in which he could see his sodden reflection. He walked over to the shower, almost slipping in his wet socks over the expensive marble flooring. After turning the on the water, he discarded his soaked clothes into a wet heap. Careful not to slip again, he stepped into the stream of hot water, and let it warm his freezing body.

* * *

_Damn,_ Seto thought, _all of my stuff is in the other bathroom._ After he completed his shower, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and walked down the hall to the other bathroom. 

He knocked on the door, hoping Joey was already done, "Hey pup, are you decent? I need to get something."

"Yeah, come in," he heard Joey's voice, muffled, from inside the bathroom. After entering, Seto noticed that Joey was not only showered, but dressed and was drying off his hair. Seto made his way to the counter to gather up his various hair care and other products, but did not notice the look on Joey's face.

Joey's eyes had widened at the sight of Seto's tan and well-built body, wrapped in only a small blue towel. His eyes trailed down from Seto's broad and muscular shoulders to his prominent collarbones, and then to his perfectly chiseled abs. The towel around his waist was low enough so that Joey could see the defined ridges of Seto's pelvic bone.

_Wow. He must work out,_ Joey concluded, while trying to rip his gaze away from Seto's flawless body.

Seto brought him out of his stupor, "What are you staring at?"

Regaining his composure, he snapped his eyes away from Seto's beautifully sculpted body and answered unconvincingly, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Sure," Seto said with a smirk. "I know you want to get all up in this."

Images from the dream Joey had had the night before came flooding back to him at Seto's words. He could again feel the inviting warmth of Seto's mouth against his; he could hear himself moan the other boy's name while he was out of his mind with pleasure, and jumped at the thought.

"You wish," Joey replied sardonically, while trying to rid his thoughts of Seto. With that, he picked up his wet clothes and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Joey walked circles around his room and feverishly told himself that it wasn't what it seemed. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. Kaiba was kidding. But that's not the point. The point is that I most definitely do not want to get all up in _that_. Blehh.

* * *

_

"Mr. Wheeler." A voice cut through Joey's thoughts. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Seto had gone into the office to finish up a report for a meeting he was holding the following day. "The phone, sir. It is for you."

Joey was confused for a moment, but then picked up the telephone that sat next to the couch on a small table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Yugi! What's up?"

"Nothing really," Yugi answered. Suddenly, his tone became more serious. "How are _you_? I can't believe Kaiba, of all people, would invite you to stay with him."

"Oh. I know," Joey started. "But he's a nicer guy than we ever gave him credit for. That, and I think he works out."

"What?" Yugi was confused.

"Yeah, earlier today he walked into the bathroom just wearing a towel. It was like…"

Yugi caught on, and was a little unsure of what he was hearing. "…Whoa."

"But not like a bad whoa, but like…wow. Like a, you wouldn't expect that to be under there, whoa."

"Whoa." Joey heard Yugi reply.

Suddenly Tristan's voice could be heard on the opposite end. "Yugi, you better not be talking to Joey!"

"Sorry, Joey." Yugi whispered hastily. "I've gotta go."

And he hung up.

Joey put the receiver back down. _That was certainly the weirdest conversation I've ever had.

* * *

_

The following week at work passed by quickly and without incident. The whole week Seto had been irritable and moody. Joey just figured it was because Mokuba hadn't come home since he left the morning it snowed.

Not only was Seto irritable and moody, he was also extremely worried. He knew full well that Mokuba was almost an adult and he could handle himself, but he was still worried about his brother.

On Friday night Joey reassured Seto that Mokuba would come home soon. And how right he was.

It was only seven o'clock that evening when the door slammed open. Mokuba rushed upstairs, trying to avoid his brother, but was disappointed when he saw Seto standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Seto asked calmly.

"Nowhere," Mokuba snapped at him.

"Where are you going?" Seto noticed that Mokuba was packing a duffel bag full of clothes.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. I'm responsible for you. I should know where you are going."

Mokuba finished packing his bag and pushed past Seto. He quickly hurried down the stairs but stopped before the front door.

"Where the hell did I go wrong Mokuba?" Seto shouted down at him from the top of the stairs. "I did everything I could to make sure we had a good life."

Mokuba threw his hands up in frustration. "We've been through this so many times. First, I'm going to say that we might have been unwanted as children, but we had each other. And then you are going to say," he mimicked Seto's cold voice, "Mokuba, I may regret it now, but everything I did, I did for us."

Seto flinched at Mokuba's perfect impersonation.

Mokuba took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Well you know what Seto," he pronounced each syllable of his name with disgust; "You better regret it now because I am done with this. I am done with you and what you 'did for us'. And really, what did you even do? Okay, yeah, you took over Gozabura's multi-million dollar company and then we had money. Big fucking deal. I would rather us still be living in the orphanage if I could just have you back to the way you used to be. You don't even talk to me anymore and name one time that you said that you loved me. Sometimes I think you don't, actually, I don't think you ever did."

"Mokuba…" Seto hesitated, obviously hurt at Mokuba's words. "You don't mean that."

"I _do _mean it. All you care about is yourself and your stupid company. You are incapable of feeling any emotion other than hate and anger, and I do _not_ want to be a part of it. So goodbye Seto. You lost me. I am leaving now." He stomped his way to the front door and Seto hurried down the stairs after him.

"Don't go Mokuba…we've always been together. You're my little brother." Seto said miserably, throwing everything he had on the line in hopes that Mokuba would care.

Mokuba was fuming and he noticed that Seto's hand was clutched around the card shaped locket around his neck. In three long strides, he walked over to where Seto was standing and jerked the locket off his neck. He threw it on the ground and looked straight at Seto.

"Fuck you, _big brother_," he spat and stepped on the locket. And with that, Mokuba took his jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

A few minutes had passed and Seto was still standing in the same exact spot, staring at the broken locket on the floor. Joey felt that it was time that he emerged from the living room, from where he heard and saw everything.

"Seto, are you alright?"

"No," he answered, his voice laden with sorrow.

Joey had only seen Seto this desperate before once in his life. It was back when they were at Duelist Kingdom, when Seto had just realized that he had lost the duel against Pegasus and that he failed in trying to free Mokuba's soul.

Joey decided all those years ago that it was not a sight that he wanted to see more than once. And for the second time in his life, Seto's normally sharp features were soften by the sad realization that he had lost Mokuba again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Joey asked sincerely.

"I'm…I'm all alone," Seto replied, his voice shaking slightly.

Suddenly, for a single moment every bit of animosity ever shared between the two of the disappeared as Joey reached over and hugged Seto. It was a short embrace, but an embrace nonetheless.

Seto stepped back. "Why did you hug me?"

"I don't know. I feel better when people hug me when I'm sad. But maybe it's just me. Sorry."

Seto gave Joey a strange look. It was not mean or even sad. It was more of a mixture of being curious and confused. "Oh, well, thanks."

"Look. I think you should just go to sleep. I know it's not late, but you just need to rest and not do anything rash. Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

Seto dropped his shoulders. "Hopefully."

"It will." Joey said. "You'll be with me."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter took me so long to write. i dont know why, but i will try and go faster from now on now that i know that people ACTUALLY read my story and like it. 

ahh okay. so i dont know if you noticed but in the snow fight scene, Kaiba is saying the lyrics to his 'theme song' from the Yu-Gi-Oh movie.i loved how they were trying to be all angsty and intense so i had to include them in there. and the converstation between Yugi and Joey is one that i actually had with one of my friends when we were discussing Joey's abs from the episode where Yugi and Kaiba duel in the battle city finals.

...its like you wouldnt expect that to be under there.


	7. Author's Note

Note to all in response to recent PMs and such:

I will not be continuing A Broken Glass. I am sincerely very sorry. And I hate leaving things unfinished, but this story is a chapter in my life which needs to come to an end.

Unfortunately life is not a fanfiction. And an unfinished, yet beautiful friendship will never, ever, materialize from the hints and vestiges of what once was.

I am truly sorry. 


	8. Signs

**Author: **xskyisclosed  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Kaiba is flipping through his old yearbooks and comes across Joey's phone number. Can five years time and a certain Mutt melt the ice in one CEO's heart?

* * *

**IMPORTANT--Very serioustime author note: **  
I've decided to finish this story. It definitely did not end the way I intended it to when I first started out many years ago. Every story needs an end. Loose ends never amount to anything.

Anyway, this is the final chapter in this story. It is completely in Joey's point of view—reflecting on the past 6 chapters, and the time from then up until this point.

I'm sorry it took me this long. Inspiration is hard to come by.

* * *

**Chapter Seven -- Signs**

_I could sleep forever these days because in my dreams I see you again  
But this time fleshed out fuller face in your confirmation dress  
It was so like you to visit me to let me know you were ok  
It was so like you visit me, always worrying about someone else_

_I see signs now all the time that you're not dead your sleeping  
I believe in anything that brings you back home to me_

* * *

What did we have?

A fun tumble in the snow? A few drinks? Thousands of gut wrenching, heated arguments? Emotional reconciliations?

Sometimes I think back and it just doesn't seem real. I mean, how can it be real? Everything passed by like a dream. If I didn't have the tangible evidence, I would think I dreamed up the whole thing.

We don't speak now. Kaiba and I.

It kills me every single day. And not for the reasons you would expect. It's an odd sort of thing. A great rivalry, unresolved tension, like ours, you'd think we'd go out in a blaze of fire. But alas, no. Always better to burn out then fade away? …right?

At least hate is a feeling. An emotion. A passionate feeling. But indifference… indifference is a cold empty room. It is like being alone in the middle of winter, trapped in a perpetual grey place with no escape, devoid of feeling. Just numb.

Two people just grow apart. And that is what Kaiba and I did. After Mokuba left us, he was never the same. I did what I could to be there for him, but he was in pain. He was suffering, and I couldn't fix it. I grew to love him. With my whole heart. Who knows what kind of love it was, whether it intense friendship or romantic love… I just know that I loved him, and I would have gone to the ends of the earth for him. Love has no gender. Love has no rules. Love just is. You can't help who you love, you just can't.

But with Mokuba gone, there was nothing I could do. I watched him suffer. I watched him push me away. But not only did I watch it, I allowed it to happen.

Eventually it got to the point where I was living my life, and he was living his. Both of us just going through the motions. Never did my love dissipate. Never once did I give up. It's been years. Many years since that day in the snow. I live with the pain of our relationship every day. It is torturous. But what is more, is that Kaiba doesn't care. Kaiba doesn't miss me. Kaiba… he forgot about me.

I mean, ok, there is no way to know for sure. But what can one expect after many years of no contact. And it's not like I wasn't trying. I tried my ass off for a long time. But there is only so much ignoring one person can take.

* * *

I think about that day he found me wandering on the street. What if he had never found me? What if I never moved in with him? Would I be a different person today?

I walked the old streets.

I wouldn't call it retracing footsteps, because I am not searching for something I lost. But rather, it is an attempt to regain a hold on something that I let go of. How can concrete and asphalt hold so many memories? How can two pairs of footsteps resounding on the pavement fill a void?

This time, I was alone. And will be, every other time.

Just like the faded signatures in his yearbook, all things must come to an end. Some get rubbed away, some disappear with time, and others…Well, they just decide to leave everything behind.

How can a simple place incite such overwhelming feelings? How can I let such a place make me feel complete? What if I never picked up his phone call, that first night he called?

I wouldn't be left with this feeling. This feeling of despair, of emptiness, of sheer…god, I can't even explain it.

I can't even bring myself to change my phone number. What if he calls? What if he cracks open the old yearbook and calls me? I just can't help it. I can't let go. All I'm left with is silence. Shattered. My heart is shattered. The pieces are strewn every which way. It isn't the distance that separates us. It is the silence.

The ever deafening silence.

So quiet it seems, but it resonates like the loudest thunder, ringing in my ears.

I cannot separate this gap. I cannot pierce this silence. I have tried, and I have failed.

Love has never hurt so much before. Not hurt, like sharp pain. But a dull sort of ache. It's even worse this time. But that is completely understandable. Sometimes when I think of it, I want to say I wish I didn't feel this way. But on the other hand, it makes me so happy sometimes.

There are times when he used to just look at me. It was this amazing fraction of a second. And it's not a 'look' really… it was just him, looking at me. And I wanted to die.  
I dream about him all the time. Not in any sexual or romantic way. I miss him, I really do. And my dreams just consist of reuniting. It is never some glorious affair; it is just a simple hello. But while asleep, my unconscious self feels the happiness, the excitement I used to feel.

* * *

I used to think that time could heal all things. Just a small fraction in the big picture that is my life. This could be seen as just another bump in the road. But honestly…the road to what? If I was going anywhere in life, it would have been with him. And see, we wouldn't be walking on this so-called road of life. We'd be driving. In a limo. And I'd just be along for the ride. Time is still ticking and I'm not getting any better. Being without him isn't getting any easier.

And this is what I'm left with. I blabber on and on, clinging to the vestiges of what remains. He has moved on with his life, but I cannot seem to move on with mine.  
I wish our story had a better end. A nice, happy one. One with warm Christmases in front of the fire in the Kaiba mansion. One with lazy summers lounging by the pool. One with breakfasts in bed and the black silk sheets. We could have been happy. I know it deep down.

But… this is all I have... all I'm left with; the painful memories. And all he has is 'best wishes' and a phone number.

Unfortunately life is not a wonderfully well-scripted story. And a beautiful, healthy relationship will never materialize from the hints and vestiges of what once was. No green umbrellas. No dog jokes. No. Nothing. We joked and laughed and said that nothing would come between us. We made promises to always be there for one another. We laughed a lot. Only because what we thought what we had would always remain.

* * *

**Final A/N:**  
Again, I'm very sorry that this might not be what people wanted/expected/etc.. but I finally finished this. 1 year and 2 days after I made my final author's resignation note letter thing. It's been 4 years since I sat in a Chinese restaurant with my two best friends writing an outline for this story on napkins. But life goes on... right?

Best wishes always,  
xskyisclosed


End file.
